miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Wątek:Biedronka2003/@comment-28354130-20160925052159/@comment-28064245-20161013143344
Celena zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Usłyszała głos doradcy który się pytał : * Panie, Królu, nasz kochany Władco czy podjąłeś już decyzje ? * - W związku z czym ? - Zapytał się król zajadający się mięchem. * - No wiesz Panie, jesteś już podeszłego wieku i może czas żeby któraś z Pańskich córek objęła teraz rządy ? * - Że co ? - Król oburzył się tak że aż powstał, i krzykną. * - Czy uważasz że jestem stary, że źle żądzę ? * - Usiądź Panie, nie denerwuj się. * - Jak mam się nie denerwować, jak mój doradca chce mnie sprzątnąć. - Terro czuł się oburzony, więc usiadł i odsuną talerz z jedzeniem. * - Ja nic takiego nie sugeruje ! * - Acha – Powiedział kpiąco król i dodał: * - Obiecałem moje żonie że będę rządził dopóki moje córki nie wyjdą za mąż. * - Ale Panie... przecież w naszym królestwie nie ma …..yy... * - Czego nie ma ?? Mamy wszystko czego zapragniemy, albo u siebie albo sprowadzamy to za granicy. * - Granicy ! W naszym plemieniu nie ma odpowiednich mężczyzn dla twych córek Panie. * - Jak to ?? Moi poddani są przystojni mili i no tak dalej. * - Ale skąd Panie wiesz że któryś z nich będzie chciał jedną z Pańskich pociech ? * - A kto by nie chciał wyjść za którąś z mich pięknych córek a na dodatek zostać władcą całego plemienia ? * - Ale ten ktoś może nieć złe zamiary. Kiedy ostatnio widziałeś się z poddanymi ? * - Jakiś miesiąc temu, nic się nie zmieniło od tego czasu chyba. * - Oj zmieniło nasi poddani są teraz nie do niesienia, według mnie w naszym królestwie nie ma odpowiedniego partnera, ale za granicą jest co innego. * - Do czego zmierzasz ? Pogubiłem się troszkę. * - Zmierzam do tego żebyś wysłał Celene albo Miriam do plemienia kota albo do jakiegoś innego królestwa gdzie jest królewsko urodzony syn. * - Nie !! Bo wtedy one będą musiały zostać w tym królestwie !! - Celena przyglądała się całej tej sytuacji z daleka, i zaczęła się zastanawiać: Dlaczego on chce żebym ja albo siostra zasiadły na tronie ?? Coś tu śmierdzi. - stwierdziła dziewczyna, i zaczęła dalej nasłuchiwać. * - Według mnie trzeba posadzić jedną z nich na tronie. * - Po pierwsze nie mów takich rzeczy, a po drugie mów mi po imieniu, bo zaczyna mnie denerwować to twoje ciągłe ' Panie ' i ' Królu '. * - Dobrze Pa.. Terro. To jak już mówiłem Jena z twoich córek musi zasiąść na tronie. Nagle do drzwi od jadalni ktoś zapukał. Terro dał pozwolenie na wejście. Drzwi uchyliły się a tam pojawiła się Mira. Król wstał od stołu i powiedział: * Chodź córeczko, usiądź zjedź coś przed spotkaniem z generałami. Właśnie spotkanie!! Deliru dokończymy tą rozmowę jak wrócę. Terro wstał i ruszył do wyjścia, gdy doszedł do drzwi staną przy córce która je trzymała i obrócił się i posłał Delirowi ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. Gdy drzwi od jadalni się zamknęły, Celena też musiała już iść bo przecierz też została zaproszona na spotkanie, więc zaczęła się cofać do wyjścia, gdy nagle usłyszała krzyk doradcy ojca, więc wróciła do drzwi i znowu zaczęła nasłuchiwać. Delir zaczął mówić do siebie: * - Mało brakowało a bym go przełamał, żeby posadził jedna z tych dziewuch na tronie. Ale muszę jeszcze trochę z nim pogadać a wtedy na pewno zmieni zdanie. - Powiedział to i wyszedł z jadalni * * Dziewczynie zamarło serce, zaczęła myśleć o wszystkim co powiedział czy to oznaczało zdradę ? Czy zaufany doradca ojca chce go sprzątnąć z tronu ?? Dlaczego on nazwał je dziewuchami ?? Myślała tak tylko przez chwilkę, bo nagle usłyszała przekręcanie kluczyka w drzwiach, więc otworzyła drzwi dzielące jadalnie od kuchni i pobiegła do następnych drzwi które prowadziły na korytarz. Celena otworzyła je i szybko zamknęła za sobą. Oparła się o szarą ścianę i osunęła się powoli w dół, aż trafiła na podłogę. Siedziała tak i myślała, gdy nagle zobaczyła ją jej sprzątaczka, podbiegła więc czym prędzej do zamyślonej dziewczyny, kucnęła obok niej i zapytała : * - Czy nic Ci nie jest ? Dobrze się czujesz ? - Służąca nie otrzymała odpowiedzi więc zapytała jeszcze raz : * - Czy wszystko dobrze ? * * Wywnioskowała że Nie wygląda to dobrze i pójdzie po Króla, sprzątaczka miała już wychodzić gdy nagle do jej długich uszu doszła odpowiedź od Celeny * - chyba tak … - Przyjęła to za Tak, więc przestała się już tym przejmować i poszła kontynuować swoją pracę. Gd tylko zniknęła za rogiem korytarza Celena wstała i zaczęła iść żwawym krokiem w kierunku wyjścia. Już nie myślała o tym co mówił doradca, myślała o spotkaniu generałów na które się zaraz spóźni. Po trzech minutach prawie biegu, wyszła na światło dzienne i rozejrzała się, przed sobą widziała drogę prowadzącą na rynek, ze swojej prawej strony wiedziała drogę nad jezioro Werda i ojca z Mirą idących w tamtą stronę dziewczyna nie chciała się z nimi spotykać. Spojrzała w lewą stronę była tam ścieżka prowadząca w głąb lasu. Do zebrania było tylko trzydzieści minut, ale Celena nie przejmowała się tym i pobiegła w głąb lasu. Biegła i biegła, potem zaczęła biec truchtem a gdy dochodziła już do swojego celu zaczęła iść. Gdy doszła stanęła przed nie dużym kamiennym posagiem wilka, klęknęła przed nim i zaczęła prosić go o to żeby mogła wyrwać się stąd, i żeby nic się nie zmieniło co do władcy w ich plemieniu. Gdy wstała i zaczęła iść normalnie po drodze którą przybiegła, zobaczyła małe dziecko które chowa się za drzewem i ma cichą nadzieje że go nie zobaczy. Dziewczyna stanęła i podeszła do małego elfa i zapytała: * - Co taki mały elf robi sam w samym środku lasu ? - Elf cofną się gdy Celena się przybliżyła. Dziewczyna nie otrzymała odpowiedzi więc postanowiła zacząć od początku. Kucnęła powoli i powiedziała: * - Wybacz nie przedstawiłam się, jestem.. - Dziewczyna nie zdążyła dokończyć bo ten mały (wypierdek) elf ją wyprzedził mówiąc: * - Jesteś córką króla. * - Fajnie że mnie znasz, a czy wiesz jak mam na imię ? - Mała pokręciła głową na nie, i przybliżyła się. Celena się uśmiechnęła i powiedziała : * - Mam na imię Celena, a ty ? * - Ja … mam .. na imię .. Akisa – Powiedziała bardzo cicho. * - Wybacz nie dosłyszałam, możesz powtórzyć ? * - Akisa – Powiedziała już tak cicho że Celena nic nie usłyszała, i cały czas czekała aż mała to powie. Cisze nagle przerwało czyjeś wołanie, był to głos męski wołający: * - Akisa !! Akisa gdzie jesteś ?! Siostro ! . - Celena wstała i zapytała * - Ty jesteś Akisa ? - Akisa pokiwała na tak. Za drzewa wychylił się jej brat mówiąc: * - Tu jesteś. Z kim rozmawiasz ? - Elfica pobiegło do brata i przytuliła się, i powiedziała cichutko z Celeną, córką króla. Chłopak jak to usłyszała od razu się pokłoniła i powiedziała: * - O pani co robisz w tych ciemnych stronach lasu ? I to do tego sama? * - Nie kłaniaj się, stań już normalnie. Przyszłam tutaj do wilka – i wskazała na posąg. * - Ale czemu tutaj ? A nie na przykład na głównym placu ? * - Bo tam jest zawsze dużo ludzi a ja wolę ciszę. * - Ja też dlatego przenieśliśmy się tutaj - Celena mogłaby takz nim rozmawiać jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, ale nagle usłyszała huk dobiegający z północy. Dziewczyna przeprosiła Chłopaka i pobiegła w stronę północy. Chłopak stał tam jeszcze przez chwilkę i patrzył w tamtą stronę, ale potem musiał już iść do domu. Celena biegła tak dziesięć minut myśląc sobie że w ich plemieniu są jednak jacyś mili mężczyźni. Biegła tak zamyślona gdy nagle potknęła się i wpadła do wody, gdy podniosła się zobaczyła że to jest już koniec plemienia, wiedziała to bo zaczynało się tam morze .-. . Stanęła na brzegu morza i zobaczyła czarny dym unoszący się w powietrzu i zaczęła się zastanawiać z jakiej wyspy wydobył się ten podejrzany dym. Stała i patrzyła gdy nagle do jej uszu doszedł cichutki głos bicia dzwonów. Celena pomyślała sobie Jest dwunasta, zaczęła się zastanawiać co było o dwunastej, gdy nagle sobie przypomniała o spotkaniu generałów. Walnęła się ręką w głowę i pobiegła w stronę głównego placu. Jedną czwartą drogi biegła a resztę już nie miała siły, więc szła tak szybko jak umiała. Gdy doszła na główny plac na którym stała wieża zegarowa zobaczyła że jest trzydzieści po dwunastej, pomyślała sobie że Ojciec ją zabije, więc zaczęła iść dalej. Gdy doszła nad jezioro Werda, zobaczyła duży kamienny bunkier w którym odbywały się ważne narady. Celna podeszła do bunkru i zapukała w metalowe drzwi, dziewczyna nigdy takich nie widziała, pewnie dlatego że nikt normalny w ich plemieniu nie robił drzwi z tak cennego metalu. Nagle słychać było przekręcanie trzech zamków a potem głos pytający: * - Kto tam ? * - Celena. * - Jaka Celena ? * - Jaka ? A ile znasz Celen ? * - Jedną, która jest córką króla. * - No tak, to właśnie ja. - Po chwili ciszy drzwi się otworzyły a tam staną Terro. Celana się zaśmiała i powiedziała: * - Tato ? Dlaczego mnie nie poznałeś ? - Bo to jest spotkanie bardzo ważne i nikt oprócz królewskiej rodziny no i generałów nie może o tym wiedzieć. * - O czym ? * - Oj wejdź to się dowiesz. - widać było że Król był zdenerwowany, rano było inaczej. Dziewczyna przeszła przez drzwi i zobaczyła ośmioosobowy drewniany stół, i siedem zwykłych krzeseł i jedno większe z niebieską poduszką. Dziewczyna weszła i przywitała się grzecznie z generałami, i usiadła na drewnianym krześle po prawicy ojca i zaczęła się rozglądać po sali, zobaczyła tylko trzech generałów, i zaczęła się zastanawiać gdzie jest reszta, i gdzie jest Mira. Do sali wszedł Terro, i poszedł usiąść na swoje miejsce. Gdy usiadł zapytał: * - Gdzie ty tyle byłaś !?! * - Ja... chodziłam po naszym plemieniu i i nagle usłyszałam huk a potem zobaczyłam czarny dym . * - Czarny dym powiadasz a z której strony ? * - Z północy. * - Zaczęło się. * - co się zaczęło ? * - Zaraz się dowiesz. Gdzie jest Mira ?! * - Nie wiem tato, jak przyszłam to jej nie widziałam. - Celena siedziała i czekała aż jej siostra skończy się całować z jednym z generałów, dziewczyna to wiedziała ponieważ nie było jednego z nich, akurat tego który był najmłodszy. Dziewczyna w tym czasie zaczęła przyglądać się obrazom wiszącym *